


A Very Good Idea

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he didn't think it was a good idea, she thought it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"This is not a good idea.", he said, from where he was lying partly beside and partly on top of the young woman that was laying underneath him, "I shouldn't be here."

"I think that this is a very good idea.", she answered, running her fingers through his short blond hair, letting them linger near the hair on the back of his neck, "And I happen to like you right where you are."

Cain looked down at the two of them, laying on her bed inside her room at the palace, with their legs tangled together, "DG, if someone should come in and see us like this..."

"They don't have any reason to come in here without my permission.", she replied, "I wish that you would stop worrying.  We aren't doing anything wrong, if you wanted to change that, you won't hear me complaining."

The smile that she gave him sent a shiver of lust and arousal down below his belt, making him look at her with pale blue eyes that had long turned dark, "You don't know what you're doing, Princess."

Feeling the proof of his arousal pressed against her, she smiled up at him, "Oh, I don't know about that...", she rubbed herself up against him like a cat, "...I'd say that I got a very good idea about what I'm doing.  All I want to know is what _you_ are going to do about it."

DG didn't have to wait long for her answer as Cain took her mouth in an intense kiss, making her whimper as he settled himself more fully against her, leaving the only thought going through her mind was that she didn't have a very good idea, she had a great idea.

_ **Finis** _


End file.
